In addition to the performance, drivers also would like to drive an automobile with a unique and modern design, and thus a light emitting decoration device is generally installed at a wheel rim to improve the visual feeling and provide a warning effect for driving automobiles at nighttime. As disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M253507, a vibrating light emitting device is installed at an appropriate position of a wheel rim cover, wherein an integrally formed box-containing groove is extended to the wheel rim cover inwardly for installing and fixing the light emitting device, such that light emitting members of the vibrating light emitting device can be arranged towards an external side, and the light emitting members can emit light after the detection and vibrations take place, and also can change the colors of the emitted light.
In the foregoing structure, the light emitting members emit light after vibrations take place and change the color of the emitted light according to frequencies of the vibrations. However, an automobile does not produce much or any vibration while it is being driven on a flat road surface, and thus the light emitting members cannot emit light or change the colors of the light appropriately according to the frequencies of the vibrations. In addition, a velocity sensor is installed onto the wheel rim, such that the light emitting members can change the color or brightness of the light according to the velocity of the automobile detected by the sensor. However, the velocity sensor is installed at the wheel rim, and thus the sensitivity of the velocity detection is reduced after mud and sand are adhered onto the sensor when the automobile is driven, and thus resulting in a poor sensing effect. Furthermore, automobiles come with different wheel rims, and thus the velocity sensors usually have problems of handling variable sensing intervals.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an automobile wheel rim light decoration device with an adjustable sensing interval in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.